Bayonetta
'Character Info' Born of an Umbran Witch and a Lumen Sage, the birth of Bayonetta rocked both worlds and spurred on the Clan Wars. She was a pariah among her own people who initially was not allowed to learn magic. When the angels attacked the witches Bayonetta was sealed away for 500 years in order to protect her. Upon being revived, Bayonetta couldn’t recall the majority of her memories. Only that she was an Umbran Witch and one of the last surviving ones at that. From there she dedicated herself to regaining her lost memories and to killing the angels who took her people from her. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''Bayonetta will twirl in place and move around both arms in a graceful manner before ending with a pose with her hands above her head. As she does this she says, “If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum.” '''Down Taunt: '''Bayonetta will pull off a series of poses adding a special flourish with her guns before turning her back to the camera and looking off slightly to the side. '''Side Taunt: Bayonetta will gracefully spin around in a complicated manner ending with both guns pointed to the side as she says, “New ‘do, dead you.” 'Entrance' A swarm of bats will group and quickly materialize back into Bayonetta as she returns from her Bats Within form. 'Kirby Hat' Bayonetta’s short hair will lie atop Kirby’s head as her glasses adorn his face. Victory Poses # Back to the screen and guns in the air, Bayonetta will perform a pirouette that ends with her posing with her guns ready to fire and pointed off to the side. During this she’ll say either “That all you got?” or “You’re making it easy.” # Bayonetta will break dance on the screen as if she were performing her actual Break Dance technique which ends in with her facing the screen with a smirk and a purple glow to her glasses. During this she’ll say either, “How dreadful” or “Don’t make me beg.” # Bayonetta will strike a series of poses using her guns to flourish them which ends with her back to the screen and a flirty look back to the camera from over her shoulder. During this she’ll say, “Miss me, baby?” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Bullet Climax: When the attack button is pressed repeatedly Bayonetta will fire a stream of bullets from her two guns that fire upwards at a slight angle until you stop. If you hold down the button before rapid firing, the first two bullets fired will be charged up and deal increased damage. When using this attack on of two animations will occur. Either Bayonetta will stand upright firing the guns in her hands, or she’ll stand upside down and fire with the guns attached to her feet. Either way this attacks is mechanically the same. 'Side Special' Heel Slide: When on the ground. Bayonetta will slide forward across the stage with her heel guiding her and a couple bullets firing off from the gun on her foot. If the attack button was held down then Bayonetta will follow up with a cartwheel kick hitting opponents up above her. When used in the air this technically becomes a different move, After Burner Kick. This sees Bayonetta sliding forward through the air in either an upwards or downwards diagonal direction and there is no follow up kick at the end. Either way, this move can be quickly followed up on a second time by pressing the control stick in an alternate direction. 'Up Special' Witch Twist: A short distance vertical recovery move, Witch Twist sees spiral up into the air with a corkscrew kick. It’s significantly nerfed from prior Smash games as while you do gain an additional jump in the air after using it (if you’ve already used up all your midair jumps) you cannot use Witch Twist again until you’ve landed back down onto a platform. 'Down Special' Witch Time: Witch Time is a unique form of counter in that it doesn’t damage opponents at all. Instead, Witch Time will slow down the opposing player to a crawl which makes them very open for counter attacks. The amount of time another player is enthralled by the effects of Witch Time is influenced both by how much damage they’ve taken and how often you’ve been using this move. More damage means it lasts longer, while using it too much means it won’t last for long at all. 'Final Smash' Infernal Climax!: When her Final Smash is activated Bayonetta will cause Witch Time to affect the entire match putting all opponents under a state of slowdown. During this time Bayonetta has a limited amount of time to deal damage to opponents to fill up the climax gauge which sits in the middle of the screen. If it’s filled up, then Bayonetta needs to make one last hit to an opponent with significant enough knockback against them to continue the Final Smash. If she succeeds with these prerequisites, then her hair will be used as a channeling conduit to summon the demon Gomorrah who chomps 4 times at any opponents who are currently suffering from hitstun thanks to Bayonetta. After this Final Smash ends if any opponents that were hit by Gomorrah have reached 100% damage or more they will be instantly KO’d. Extra Skill Magic Flute: A golden sphere of energy will quickly expand out from Bayonetta before shrinking away into nothingness. This move does a pretty decent amount of damage to anyone in the sphere of energy however they receive no knockback or hitstun. It’s as if they just had super armor. As such this move can leave Bayonetta open for heavy counterattack by foes. The more Bayonetta tries to use this move in quick succession, the longer it will take to pull off on startup. Alternate Costumes # Default # Yellow - Bayonetta’s bodysuit takes on a yellow color scheme. # Jeanne - As reference to her friend Jeanne, Bayonetta’s outfit will take on a red color scheme as her hair becomes white. # Silver - Bayonetta’s bodysuit takes on a silver color scheme. # Purple - Bayonetta’s bodysuit takes on a purple color scheme. # Bayonetta 1 Default - This alt has Bayonetta take on her design as seen in the first Bayonetta game. # Green - Bayonetta’s Bayonetta 1 alt takes on a green color scheme. # Pink - Bayonetta’s Bayonetta 1 alt takes on a pink color scheme. # Blue - Bayonetta’s Bayonetta 1 alt takes on a blue color scheme. # Orange - Bayonetta’s Bayonetta 1 alt takes on a orange color scheme. Other Notes: Bayonetta can Wall Jump and Wall Cling.